This invention relates to a golf bag cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf bag cover for securing a golf bag and clubs retained therein against theft.
Golf has become one of the most popular individual sports engaged in by people of all ages. Most golf courses are provided with clubhouses and use of such facilities commonly requires golfers to leave their golf bags outside the facility. Consequently, golfers are often forced to leave their golf bags unattended with the golf clubs exposed while inside the clubhouse. Due to their portability and high cost, golf clubs are highly susceptible to theft. Thus, it is desirable to have a device that can protect the clubs against theft while they are left unattended.
Accordingly, in an attempt to discourage theft of golf equipment, several references uncovered in the prior art describe various devices for securing the contents of a golf bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,043 to McCue discloses a golf bag and club securing device in which a cover is placed over the top of the golf clubs in the golf bag and connected to the clip member to prevent removal of the cover, so as to keep the golf clubs within the golf bag and stop the theft of the golf clubs. However, McCue suffers from various disadvantages in that the club securing cover must be completely removed from the golf bag in order to access the clubs retained therein. Varieties of other prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,560,485, 1,908,998, and 1,557,433.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.